Vague Apparitions's Ghostly Challenges
by Vague Apparitions
Summary: Step right up and take a CHALLENGE! There's one here for everyone! Challenges to date: 8. Newest: A songfic and suicide.
1. Challenges 1 through 5

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine.**

* * *

I'm challenging you.

Yes, you.

Want to take a challenge?

Well, step right up, because we've got challenges a-plenty.

For how much? Well, absolutely free.

But do make sure to credit me. Not hard, is it?

No, no. Not at all.

**Here be the rules for all the challenges:**

**1. As previously mentioned, credit me with the idea and the challenge.**  
**2. No yaoi/yuri lemons. Even the slightest hint of citrus will make my mouth pucker. And not in a good way.**  
**3. In fact, no yaoi or yuri at all.**  
**4. Do research where it's needed.**  
**5. No Sues or Stus.**  
**6. No fluff.  
7. No narcissim. AKA, Pitch Pearl. (Sort of a redunant rule after the "no yaoi" rule.) Don't even split Danny into two people. You have no idea how it irks me.  
8. If you're taking a challenge, let me know.**  
**9. Do your best.**

What do you get? Well, absolutely nothing, save for inspiration and a brand spanking new story.

I'm listing genres that these can generally or possibly be. So, if you're looking to write angst, just look in "genre" for "angst." However, these can be whatever you want to make them.

Oh, yes. It _is_ rather spiffy. :D

* * *

**Challenge One - Otherworld  
Genre: Fantasy; (Possible) Horror; Partial AU**

Read my story "Those of the Otherworld." Once you've done that, write a one-shot based on faerie myths, using my story as a "canon," if you will. You can incorporate anything you want into it, so long as it is based on mythology, and NOT another work.

* * *

**Challenge Two - A Question of Life and Death**  
**Genre: Angst; (Possible) Hurt/Comfort**

Write a little angsty one-shot about Danny questioning exactly how human he is, if he is truly alive, etc. Really have him contemplate. If you'd like to have him consoled at the end, you may do so. If you'd like a _little_ romance at that very end, you may do so, so long as it is not fluff. Make it realistic.

* * *

**Challenge Three - In the Shadows**  
**Genre: Horror; Supernatural**

In many of my stories, I use the "shadow people." If you don't know what they are, look them up. Write a story featuring one or many of these beings.

* * *

**Challenge Four - The Poetry Challenge**  
**Genre: Any**

Find a poem or part of a poem. Write a story based on it, using the poem or poem segment at the beginning of the work. For those who would like somewhere to start, I suggest John Donne.

* * *

**Challenge Five - The Eternally Evanescing Autumn Challenge**  
**Genre: Any**

Write a songfic. Simple, right? Wrong. Use lyrics by either Sopor Aeternus and the Ensemble of Shadows, Emilie Autumn, or Evanescence. If you use Evanescence - clearly the most mainstream of the three -, please try to use a song that isn't over-played. The three songs I will _not_ particularly be happy with are "My Immortal," "Call Me When You're Sober," and "Bring Me to Life." You may still use them - I'm not stopping you. However, there are SO many fics out there that use those songs. Please make it original.

* * *

**Challenge Six - Are You Talking To Me?**  
**Genre: Supernatural; (Possible) Humour; (Possible) Horror**

Write about séances, ouija boards, and the like. Have Danny present during the usage of one of these things. To make it humourous, have the "contacted spirit" be Danny himself, and if you would like to make it horror, you can have it go awry, and something horrible can be unleashed. You can do both, actually, by having it start with the humour, and slowly progress it into horror.

* * *

More challenges are to be added soon. I want to start something soon - a serial of one-shots -, and once it is started, it will become a challenge as well.

**Good luck!**

_- Vague Apparitions._


	2. Challenge 6

**Challenge Six: Your Sugar Sits Untouched**  
**Genre: Romance; (Possible) Friendship; (Possible) AU. Your mileage may vary.**

Write a one-shot based upon the poem, "Ghost" by Emilie Autumn, below. Think about the poem and then write whatever comes to you. You can use any 'ship and rating you'd like; just make it as tasteful as possible. Follow all rules.

**Rules:**  
1. _**NO FLUFF**_. Be realistic with any emotions.  
2. All previous rules apply. _**NO SUES.**_ If you have an OC, _don't_ use it. There's a 99.9% chance of it turning into a Mary Sue.  
3. I realize that this has a Victorian air about it. _If_ you'd really, really like to use my "Steam Machine" AU, then PLEASE credit me with that. Thank you.  
4. Paste the poem below before your fic. It can be a seperate chapter. You can use the format of it I have below.  
5. Match your fic's mood with the poem's mood. Make it dark. Tinge it with sarcasm. Make an effort to mimic Emilie's voice here.  
6. _**GIVE CREDIT TO MISS AUTUMN!**_ I cannot stress upon how important that is!

* * *

_Did you know sometimes it frightens me_  
_when you say my name and I can't see you?_  
_Will you ever learn to materialize before you speak?_  
_Impetuous boy, if that's what you really are,_  
_how many centuries since you've climbed a balcony_  
_or do you do this every night with someone else?_  
_You tell me that you never leave_  
_and I am almost afraid to believe it._  
_Why is it me you've chosen to follow?_  
_Did you like the way I look when I am sleeping?_  
_Was my hair more fun to tangle?_  
_Are my dreams more entertaining?_  
_Do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone?_  
_Where were you when I searched the sea_  
_for a friend to talk to me?_  
_In a year, where will you be?_  
_Is it enough for you to steal into my mind,_  
_filling up my page with music written in my hand?_  
_You know I'll take the credit, for I must have made you come to me somehow,_  
_but please try to close the curtains when you leave at night,_  
_or I'll have to find someone to stay and warm me._  
_Will you always attend my midnight tea parties_  
_as long as I set your place?_  
_If, one day, your sugar sits untouched,_  
_will you have gone forever?_  
_Would you miss me in a thousand years_  
_when you will dry another's tears?_  
_But you say you'll never leave me_  
_and I wonder if you'll have the decency_  
_to pass through my wall to the next room_  
_while I dress for dinner._  
_But when I'm stuck in conversation_  
_with stuffed shirts whose adoration_  
_hurts my ears, where are you then?_  
_Can't you cut in when I dance with other men?_  
_It's too late not to interfere with my life._  
_You've already made me a most unsuitable wife_  
_for any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with,_  
_and you can't just fly into people's bedrooms,_  
_then expect them to calmly wave goodbye._  
_You've changed the course of history_  
_and didn't even try._  
_Where are you now?_  
_Standing behind me?_  
_Taking my hand?_  
_Come and remind me_  
_who you are._  
_Have you traveled far?_  
_Are you made of stardust, too?_  
_Are the angels after you?_  
_Tell me what I am to do,_  
_but until then, I'll save your side of the bed;_  
_just come and sing me to sleep.  
-_** Emilie Autumn, "Ghost"**


	3. Challenges 7 and 8

**Challenge Seven: I Am Stretched on Your Grave**  
**Genre: Romance; Angst; Tragedy; Drama**

Write a songfic based on the following poem/song, "I Am Stretched on Your Grave." It was originally a seventeenth century Irish poem in Gaelic. It was most notably translated into English by Frank O'Connor. In 1979, Philip King set it to music. Several bands have covered this song, so in your disclaimer, you just need to say that you don't own the song and that the idea for the songfic is mine. Interpret the work however you will.

I know that it's a bit hard, but try to keep the fluff at a minimal-to-nonexistant level. As always, give credit where it's due. Good luck!

(Just for fun. . and so that you can hear the song itself. . here's my favourite version: http: / you tube .com/ watch? v=tbcrsOb9K64&NR=1 Remove the spaces.)

____

_I am stretched on your grave_  
_And I'll lie there forever_  
_If your hands were in mine_  
_I'd be sure we'd not sever_  
_My apple tree, my brightness,_  
_It's time we were together_  
_For I smell of the Earth_  
_And I'm worn by the weather._

_When my family thinks_  
_That I'm safely in my bed_  
_From morn until night_  
_I am stretched at your head_  
_Calling out to the air_  
_With tears both hot and wild_  
_For the loss of a girl_  
_I loved as a child._

_Do you remember the night_  
_The night when we were lost_  
_In the shade of the blackthorn_  
_And the chill of the frost?_  
_Oh, and thanks be to Jesus_  
_We did what was right_  
_And your maidenhead still_  
_Is your pillar of light._

_I am stretched on your grave_  
_And I'll lie there forever_  
_If your hands were in mine_  
_I'd be sure we'd not sever_

_Oh, the priests and the friars_  
_They approach me in dread_  
_For I love you still_  
_My wife, and you're dead_  
_I still will be your shelter_  
_Through rain and through storm_  
_And with you in your cold grave_  
_I cannot sleep warm_

_So I am stretched on your grave_  
_And I'll lie there forever_  
_If your hands were in mine_  
_I'd be sure we'd not sever_  
_My apple tree, my brightness,_  
_It's time we were together_  
_For I smell of the Earth_  
_And I'm worn by the weather._

_So I am stretched on your grave_  
_And I'll lie there forever_  
_If your hands were in mine_  
_I'd be sure we'd not sever_


End file.
